No Future in the Past
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Arabella Dawson has come a long way in a short period of time. Now she's getting the chance to prove herself when she's paired with the Shield. Only problem with that is, being around Roman Reigns is creating a strange attraction that stirs up old wounds. Will she see that Roman isn't a bad guy ? Roman/ OC one shot ( maybe more later) for ortonbournecenagirl
1. Chapter 1

Arabella Dawson walked out of the meeting with creative and smiled to herself. It had long been the plan to put a diva in the midst of the Shield but no one had seemed to fit the bill until she'd been called up to the main roster. Now she was finally going to get her chance. She turned and looked back as the three men she'd be working with walked out of the office and called her name.

"Looks like you'll be with us from now on." Seth said. "It'll be awesome traveling with someone other than these two assholes." Ara laughed as Dean punched Seth in the shoulder.

"Like you're a picnic to travel with there Cruella." Dean said. He turned to Ara. "You've got some skills. Your evil and manipulative. You'll be a welcome addition. Stick with us sweetheart and we will make sure nothing happens to you."

She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." She said. She looked briefly at the tallest of the three of them. He hadn't said a word. He just stood there staring at her, those beautiful blue eyes gazing at her, mesmerizing her and terrifying her at the same time. She pushed the arm that Dean had slipped around her shoulder off.

"I'll see you guys at the arena." She said as she quickly walked away.

She sighed to herself once she got in her car and drove back toward the hotel where her sister was waiting with her son Memphis. She didn't understand this strange attraction she had to Roman Reigns. Or the fear that attraction brought with it. She couldn't let herself fall for another man like him. A man that would only end up hurting her the same way Memphis' father had. He'd been a cruel man who had used her as his own personal punching bag before and after Memphis came along. It had only been when Memphis was six months old that she'd had the strength to pull away and finally be rid of him. Then with the help and encouragement of her sister, she'd decided to follow her dream and start the process of training to become a professional wrestler.

Now, a year and a half later, she'd been called up to the main roster and had just been handed the chance to prove to everyone what she could really do. That meant she'd be close to Roman and the rest of the guys, a fact that would have sent most any other diva packing back to the minor leagues. But not Ara. She liked their style and the way they operated. It wasn't that different from her in ring persona and she thought it would be a win-win for both of them.

XXXXXXX Later at the arena XXXXXXX

"**And here is Ara with a spine buster to Natalya...here's the cover and 1,2,3...can you believe it? A huge win for Ara Dawson, her biggest so far. (The Shield's music hits) Oh what the hell are these guys doing here? The Shield has just come down to ringside and are now getting in the ring with Ara..." Michael Cole screamed into his headset.**

**Ara looked at the three of them as they walked up to the ring and climbed inside. The four of them stood there looking at each other for a minute, Ara with what appeared to be a look of fear on her face, the three of them with their game faces on. The facade only last a minute before Dean and Seth broke into a smile and Dean wrapped her in a hug. He pulled away and Seth hugged her next.**

"**What the...what the hell? Is...is Ara Dawson aligning herself with the Shield?" Cole asked as Seth got a microphone and smiled at them all. **

"**We'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the Shield." He said as he passed the microphone over to Roman. He looked back at the other three and smiled slightly.**

"**Believe in the Shield." He said as he dropped the microphone and the four of them stood there. They helped her out of the ring and they headed backstage through the crowd. **

They all made their way back to the locker room and Ara stood there looking at the three of them. "From now on, you travel with us. You go get yourself prettied up and we'll drop our stuff back at the hotel and go out and celebrate how fucking awesome that just was." Dean said smiling. "You actually looked scared for a minute." She looked at him and smiled.

"It's called acting. You should try it some time." She said as she opened the door of the locker room. "But I'll have to pass on the celebration. I just want to go back to the hotel and rest."

"Alright, we'll take a rain check." Dean said. "You need a ride back to the hotel?"

"Nah, I'll catch a ride back." Ara said. "I'll see you guys later." She said as she disappeared into the locker room. Dean and Seth looked at Roman as he stood there looking at the locker room door.

"You alright man?" Roman looked at the two of them and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you guys go ahead. I'll make sure she gets back to the hotel." Dean looked at Seth with a smirk on his face and then nodded.

"Alright. We'll see ya later." He said as he and Seth walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ara walked out of the locker room with Nattie and TJ who had agreed to give her a ride back. "Thanks for doing this."

"It's no problem." Nattie said. Nattie looked up as someone grabbed Ara's bag.

"You guys can go ahead. She's coming with me." Roman said. Nattie looked at Ara and Ara nodded slightly and Nattie and TJ walked away. She walked to the car with Roman and got in. The ride back to the hotel was quiet. She could feel him look over at her from time to time. She just kept staring straight ahead.

"Why are you so scared of me?" He asked finally as they pulled into the hotel and he turned off the car.

"Who says I am?" She said trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice and grabbed her bag. He stopped her, putting his hand on her wrist. She winced a little and her reaction didn't escape him. He saw the fear and the slight pain in her eyes and wondered she'd been through in the past. Wondered who had hurt her so badly she couldn't see what was right in front of her. He moved his hand off her wrist and grabbed her bag for her.

"I'm on the same floor. I'll walk you to your room." She didn't say anything else as they rode up the elevator to her room. She took her bag from him and was about to stick the key card in the door to open it when the door flew open and the little boy came running out.

"MAMA!" He said as he ran over and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged the small child. The boy then turned and noticed Roman standing there. He walked over and Roman knelt down in front of him.

"Hey little man, what's your name?"

"Memphis Lee Dawson." Roman smiled.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You work with mama?"

"Yeah I do. And I promise I'll take care of her okay?" Memphis smiled and hugged Roman. Roman smiled and got up off the floor. "You have a good night. I'll see you later little man." He said as he handed Arabella her bag and walked past her toward his own room. She ushered her son inside the room and looked in the direction Roman had gone with a slight smile on her face. She'd seen a different side of him. One she hadn't expected. And maybe, she thought to herself, just maybe...she'd been wrong to be afraid of him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I have had this chapter for a while and just got around to posting it. This chapter was written by ortoncenbournegirl and myself(the concept is totally hers, I just edited it and added my spin on it.) We hope you guys enjoy this chapter and continue to enjoy the story.

Ara's POV

After I put Memphis in bed and left the bed room door a little cracked, I plopped down on the couch lost in my own thoughts. My sister walked over and hand me a cup of hot chocolate.

" Ok. Who was that nice hot piece that walk you home?" Jessica ask me. I start laughing so thankful she was in my life and with me on this crazy ride.

"Really? you know who that is. Roman reigns from the Shield. I am the new member." I said as Itook a few sips of my drink. She look at me and sighed softly and asked

"Are you sure about working so closely with them is a good idea?"

I sighed and nodded. I knew she was worried to me after what happened in the past, what Memphis' dad had put me through. I looked back at the door to the room Memphis was sleeping in briefly. He was the only good thing to come out of the whole ordeal. " Lee is out of our lives. We don't have any contact with him or his family. No one is ever going to hurt us again." Jessica looked at me.

"I know and I'm proud of you for breaking out of that toxic cycle." She took a sip of her own drink. "You going to tell them about what happened? I mean it's not like you can hide Memphis anymore. Not with your Samoan man meat having seen him now."

I smiled slightly and ran my fingers through my hair. She was right. It would be hard to hide the fact that I had a child now that Roman knew. I wasn't ashamed of my son. I was ashamed of his father and what I'd let him do to me for so long. For what I'd let him put me through. And I was afraid to trust any man ever again. I took another long sip of my drink and looked over at her.

"Well I kind of have to travel with them and all they have a bus so...I mean besides, it's not like I'm dating any of them. Or ever will be for that matter. Right now, I am focused on living my dream and making a better future for Memphis." But even as the words left my mouth, I felt nervous for some reason. Jessica hugged me.

"Don't worry. We'll just tell them the truth: that I'm your sister and I travel with you to help you take care of Memphis. And as for Lee, you can tell them what happened with him in your own time."

I just nodded my head softly. "By the way, you looked awesome up there. You gonna wear one of those tactical vests?" I smiled again and shrugged.

"We will see. Right now, I'm tired. I should go to bed." She nodded and hugged me and headed over to the other room. I finished my drink and put the cup away and walked into the bed room where Memphis was sleeping and slipped into bed. I wondered why Roman had such affect on me. Why he could make me feel so afraid and so safe at the same time. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I couldn't go there. I couldn't let myself trust him. The last man I trusted almost killed me. Not only physically but mentally as well. I convinced myself that it wouldn't be a problem working with them. When the truth came out about what Lee had done to me, how twisted things had been between us, no other man would ever want me again anyway. My phone buzz against the wood table and i reach over and grab it.

RR: Hey I was thinking how about we all meet up tomorrow for breakfast. You can bring lil. man if you want. Don't worry I won't tell. It is your place to tell.

Ara: Thanks Roman. That sounds like a good idea. See you guys in the morning.

I put my phone on the charger and I turned and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and grabbed some clothes. I turned on the shower and got the water the way I like it as I took off my clothes. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and a shiver ran down my spine. It might have been along time since Memphis and I had been done with his father issues, but the scars were still there. Nobody knew how bad it was really was, all the things he did to me. Nobody but Memphis and I prayed to God everyday that he l does not remember how bad the beginning of his life was. I got into the shower trying desperately to wash away the thoughts the scars always brought with them. I had to remind myself that I wasn't the same girl anymore. I could fight back. I slipped on my clothes and brushed my hair, pulling it up in a messy bun. I glanced at the tattoos on my shoulder blades before pulling my over shirt over my head. I wouldn't let it happen again.

I heard a knock on the door and heard a little voice "Mommy, I got to potty." I smiled softly and walked over and opened the door and to see Memphis rubbing his eyes. I let him use the bathroom and picked out his clothes. I walked in the living room and my sister watching TV. She looked at me and smiled and I walked over and got myself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Roman and the guys want to meet for breakfast. Roman said he would be ok with me bringing Memphis. You wanna come with me?"

Jessica's head shot up and I laughed softly as she nodded her head. "Oh breakfast with all of them?"

"Yeah and I happen to know that you think Mr. Ambrose is hot so go get yourself prettied up." She got up and headed to the other bedroom and I laughed softly as I walked back into the bed room and got Memphis dressed. I packed up everything and put both of our shoes on. I grabbed my phone,the key to the hotel room and some money. Memphis ran ahead to open the door and stopped in his tracks. "Mommy, the big guy is back with two others." I looked over at Jessica who had rejoined us and we burst out laughing. I walked to the door and knelt down.

"Memphis, you know the big guy. He helped me last night and that is Seth and Dean, they're friends of mommy's." I pointed at the guys when I said their names.

"Aww damn don't tell me sweet heart is married." Dean said. "What a shame." I looked at Roman and he nodded and popped Dean in the back of the head.

"Dude what the fuck?"

"Mommy, he say bad words."

" I know. And he's sorry. Right?" I asked looking at Dean. He sighed and nodded.

"Sorry lil man." Jessica walked over and picked up Memphis and we headed out the door. "Are we all going in one car or what?"

"Where are we going?"

"Waffle house is down the street and IHOP is across the street."

Memphis looked at me."IHOP, Mommy! Like the rabbit movie." Seth looked at me. "The Rabbit movie?"

"He always gets IHOP and Hop messed up." He smiled and nodded. Roman smiled too.

"Well lets go to IHOP then." We get on the elevator and headed down and then over towardIHOP. We got a big table in the back. Roman and I were sitting on the ends so he was able to look right at me. Dean looked over at me.

"Ok Sweetheart you did not answer my question. Are you married?"

"How about we order before we play 20 questions." Jessica said before I could respond. I smiled thankful she had come along. Memphis pointed at the menu.

"I want that" He was point at chocolate milk and chocolate chip waffles. The waitress came and we all ordered our food and drinks. Dean looked over at Jessica and smirked.

"So now can we play?" Jessica looked over at me and bit her lip and I laughed softly.

"What do you wanna know?"

" Are you married?"

"No,I am not married or in a relationship. The only man in my life is that little one right there." Memphis' face lit up like it was Christmas morning.

Seth looked at me." Where is his dad?" I shallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

"Not in the picture." I said quickly not wanting to say anything else in front of Memphis. Roman notice the look on my face. I guess he could sense I was uncomfortable with the questions about Memphis' dad.

"How about whats your favorite color?" I looked at him and smiled and mouthed "Thank you." He nodded his head.

"All kinds of blue especial teal."

"What kind of movies do you like?"Dean asked  
"All kinds i love scary movies, action and romance but not the cheesy romance. It has to have a good storyline for me to want to watch it."

"What kind of music do you like?" Seth asked as the waitress brought our drinks.

"I am into everything. It depends on my mood. I do not like screamo or haunted house music as I call it. If I do not understand I do not listen to it"

Roman looked over at me and smiled. "How old are you?"

"25 my birthday was in December." The moment I said that, Dean looked over at me.

"December what?"

"16th." After a few minutes, our food came out and we ate. Memphis looked over at me.

"Mommy, I have to potty."

"Alright sweetie. Give Mommy just a minute."

"You eat. I'll take him. I'm done anyway." Jessica said as she got up from the table and grabbed his hand. I nodded and thanked and her sat back down. The three of them sat there looking at me as I finished eating, quietly staring at me until I was finished.

"So since we are done eating and we get a bus, how about get going?" Dean asked.

I looked at them." You guys don't mind about Memphis or my sister?"

"They are your family and now your ours." I smiled and nodded as we paid for our food and headed back to the hotel. I grabbed our stuff and we headed out to meet the guys at the bus. I felt someone taking the bags off of my arms and I looked up and noticed it was Roman.

"Me and the boys got this. Why don't you go ahead and get lil man settled on the bus?" I nodded softly and looked over at Jessica as we got on the bus. I knew she could tell I was still a little nervous about this whole thing but that she'd support me no matter what. I looked over at Memphis.

He was playing with his Buzz Lightyear. He looked up at me and smiled. There were times I could see his daddy in him and it broke my heart. But I wouldn't change the fact that I had him, wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. I kissed him on the forehead and hugged him tightly. He looked up at me."Mama?"

"Yeah baby?"

"You sad?"

"What? No baby. Why would you think I was sad?"

"You always sad when you talk about Dada." I closed my eyes amazed at how insightful he was sometimes. I hugged him again and kissed him on the forehead one more time.

"You don't worry about that right now okay? Mama will be alright and I promise you that no one will ever hurt us again okay?" He nodded and I looked up at Jessica as the guys got on the bus.

"C'mon buddy, let's go watch a movie." She said. He smiled and nodded and ran off toward the back of the bus. I smiled to myself when I noticed that Dean's eyes were glued to her the whole time. I pulled my headphones out of my bag and put them in. I looked around at the guys as we hit the road. Seth was doing pretty much the same thing I was doing, lost in his music with this eyes closed. Dean was pretending to read some nameless book, occasionally taking glances back at the room where Jessica and Memphis were watching a movie. And then I looked over at Roman. He was looking right at me, those eyes busting holes in the walls I'd tried so hard to put into place. But I had to keep them up. I had to repair the holes he was putting in brick by brick. I couldn't let him in. If I did, I'd only end up hurt again. I quickly looked away and put my headphones in hoping the drive to the next city would be a quick one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this but I have had a lot going on. I hope you enjoy.

Roman's POV

I sat there in my seat staring at Ara as she laid there with her eyes closed. She was a complicated woman full of surprises and pain in the past. Pain that she relived when she talked about it. She looked tired, haggard even. And I knew deep down that whatever pain she was hiding, she'd have to talk about it eventually to truly let it go. I saw Memphis come running up to her, his blue eyes shining as he got close and looked at her. She was the only thing other than wrestling that made her look genuinely happy, that made her look at ease. He put his little hand on her shoulder and she jumped awake, ready to strike at any moment. I walked over and grabbed her arm, making her look at me.

"It's okay. It's only Memphis." I said as I looked between her and the small boy. She nodded.

"What is it honey?" She asked, her demeanor softening as she looked at him.

"Rain mama." She nodded softly and picked him up holding him close. I watched her as she rocked him until he went back to sleep. She got up and put him in a bunk. She smiled at the back of the bus when she saw her sister and Dean involved in some deep conversation. She came and sat down in front of me and looked out the window at the rain, not saying anything for what felt like an eternity.

"Bad Dream?" I asked after a while. She turned to look at me and nodded slightly.

"You could say that. And just so you know, I wasn't going to hit him. I would have realized it was him."

I nodded and we fell silent again.

"He always get this freaked out about storms?" She turned to me and nodded softly.

"We both do. But storms are a part of life aren't they?" I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess they are. But the sun comes out after the rain. I mean it can't rain all the time now can it?" She looked at me.

"You sound like some kind of weird greeting card. And like you've seen the movie the Crow one too many times." I laughed.

"Just trying to make a point. Everyone goes through storms in their lives. It's what we do when the sun is shining that counts." I reached across the table and took her hand. "And those people who were there to hold the umbrella for you." She looked at me for a minute before she pulled her hand away.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said. We didn't say anything else as we finished the ride to the next city. I kept looking over at her, wondering what kind of storm she'd been through and wondering if she'd fully come through it. I wasn't going to press the issue. Wasn't going to pry or force her hand. She'd talk when she's ready. I looked up as my phone rang and I answered it.

"Hey Hunter, what's up?"

"Steph and I have an idea for you guys when you get back to the arena. So when you get into town, have the driver bring you here."

"Alright. We'll be there." I said as I hung up and looked at Seth, Dean and Ara. "That was Hunter. He said he and Steph have an idea for us when we get to the next city."

"Wonder what they've cooked up for us next." Dean said.

"We'll find out in about ten minutes." I replied as I looked at Ara.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be bad ass." Seth replied. We all turned to look at him. "What?" Just then Memphis came walking out of the bunk rubbing his eyes. "Oh, right sorry." Ara smiled and picked Memphis up.

"It's alright. Just try to watch if from now on okay?" Seth nodded. We arrived at the arena and headed to Hunter's office anxious to find out what he had in store of us now.

"Glad you guys could make it." Hunter said as we all walked in. "We have a great idea."

"And that would be?" I asked.

"A romantic storyline between Ara and one of you." He said. "We think it would give the group greater credibility." I looked at Ara and the others and then looked at Hunter.

"Which one of us did you have in mind?"

"You actually." I looked over at Ara who hadn't said anything. "We think you would be the most believeable." I could tell that she was mulling it over, trying to decide how she felt about the idea.

"We'll do it." I said. She turned to look at me.

"Great. You start in a few weeks." I nodded and we walked out of the office.

"So you speak for all of us now? Make decisions for me and my career?" Ara asked.

"We were going to have to do it anyway. We might as well just go with it." I said. She sighed and stormed off back toward the bus.

"Your first lover's spat. How cute." Dean said laughing. Seth laughed too and I looked over at them. "This is going to be awesome. I mean epic." I didn't say anything else as I too walked off toward the bus to get ready for the show. I didn't know what was going to come of this but I hoped she would be okay with whatever happened.


End file.
